


Just A Research Partner

by aloststar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloststar/pseuds/aloststar
Summary: Kei and Kuroo weren't that close at all. They have never been classmates at least once in their two years of senior high school, and now they have to work together for a research project, and Kei wasn't the social type on top of that."Agh, Kuroo... ah!"How did it even come to this point?---P.S. all of the characters are in senior high school, meaning they are all 18+
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Just A Research Partner

Kei Tsukishima agreed on letting his research partner stay over at his house to get some things done.

"Agh, Kuroo... ah!"

How did it even come to this point?

\---

Kei Tsukishima didn't think of Tetsuro Kuroo that much. Sure, he was hot he had to admit, had a really good figure, and probably one of the most popular guys at school, but he didn't think much of him.

"Kei, you and Tetsuro could make a really good research project if you two team up. With your knowledge with maths and his chemistry-filled brain, you could go places." the professor motivated him, "What do you say, hm? If you make a good result I could recommend you to a lot of good universities."

Who was Kei to turn down such a good offer? But, he could've at least be paired with someone he knew better. He and Kuroo weren't that close at all. They have never been classmates at least once in their two years of senior high school, and now they have to work together for a research project, and Kei wasn't the social type on top of that.

"Tetsuro Kuroo, right?" he saw him at the cafeteria bathroom, "I'm Kei Tsukishima, I'm sure you've already heard from sir Takeda that we will be working together."

"Oh... you." he doubted Kuroo knew him, he felt shy being in front of him (and a little hard because damn was he hot) but he still earned up the courage to talk to him, "Oh! Kei Tsukishima! The cute guy that plays bass that everyone is fond of?"

"You... know me?"

"Well yeah, you're not exactly invisible..." oh right, Kei got a lot of fame as "the cute glasses guy bassist" after he played bass for Hitoka Yachi's band last homecoming. He just didn't expect that someone like Kuroo would remember someone like him, "Well, you're cute, so I would understand why everyone likes you."

"I doubt everyone likes me." Kei coughs, "Anyway, may I message you later? I've finished up some calculations but I'm not exactly good at chemistry so I think you can handle that..."

"Alright." Kuroo smiled at him, "See you later, Glasses-kun."

"It's Kei..." Kuroo left and Kei looked at himself in the mirror. His face was red just by looking at Kuroo, and boy was this bad for him.

Months went by. They got closer and closer to each other each passing day, but they barely said anything to each other during school hours. When they would meet each other for their project after dismissal, they acted like good friends that have known each other for a long time.

"Hey." Kei told Kuroo at the bus stop, "Want to come over at my house this Saturday? I mean, you don't have to, but I think we need to pull an all-nighter at this part, plus my family is out on the weekend."

"Sounds good to me." Kuroo told him before he stood up to ride the bus, "Text me, okay?"

"Yeah." Kei smiled as he watched him leave. Dear God was Kuroo getting more attractive each day they spent together. His black locks, his clear skin, and gorgeous biceps and thighs... Kei was getting red just thinking about it on the bus to home.

"A-Ah..." Kei was at his room, making sure he was quiet so his family wouldn't hear him. The doors were locked and it was just him, a tissue box, lotion, and some gay porn he found on his alter twitter. 

The bottom in the video looked beautiful and absolutely wrecked by his top going in and out of him. He was moaning nonstop and his top held his bottom's dick's head just to stop him from cumming, "Don't cum yet, darling..." the guy in the video groaned.

"Ugh..." Kei rubbed his dick fast, eager to cum as he watched the bottom about to climax.

"Ah! Yes! Fuck, I'm about to cum!"  
"Go on, baby, cum for me..."

Kei rubbed the tip more, groaning as he bit his pillow to prevent himself from moaning. He was near, but he felt something missing. He thinks he's hallucinating, because the video looked different than before.

"K-Kuroo! Hngh! I'm going to cum!"  
"Go Kei... I want to watch you cum..."

"Hngh!" Kei just came and he was finally back to his senses. No, he did not just reach his limit imagining Kuroo fucking him, "Oh fuck... no..."

Maybe he has really fallen for him, well, maybe in a more sexual way, but oh boy did he regret cumming from an imaginary Kuroo. Jeez, how was he supposed to face him on tomorrow Saturday?

"Fuck me..." Kei closed his laptop and threw his tissues in the bin, a pillow over his head as he tried to forget what happened.

knock  
knock

Oh fuck... Kei did not just oversleep from watching porn. Kuroo was already outside, waiting for someone to open the door. Guess his mom and brother finally left the place while he was sleeping.

"Hey!" Kei opened the door, "Sorry, I haven't showered... I think I pulled an all-nighter last night to finish some notes, I just woke up."

"Jeez, look at your eyebags." Kuroo touched his face and Kei suddenly felt last night's memories coming back to him. He removed Kuroo's hand, his face blushing at the thought of his palm touching his eyes, "I... still haven't showered. I'll be right back!"

Kuroo smiled at him as he watched him flee the room. The boy looked flushed, his sweatpants having a bulge underneath. Was it just morning wood? Kuroo wondered.

"Hey, I'm back!" Kei sat beside him as he looked at Kuroo's laptop, "Wait, you already finished your part at the processes? And you've already searched for potential investors and machinery?"

"Aha, I may have also pulled an all-nighter." the black-haired rubbed his head, "That means our job is cut in half. You always look tired every morning when I see you in the hallways from revising our paper, I think you deserve a break."

"Oh... thanks." Kei coughed softly, "So... let's start on my part?"

Work finished earlier than they thought, if eight hours wasn't long enough. They were certain they were going to have no sleep tonight, but due to Kuroo staying up last night for revisions they finally got some break time.

"So... are you going to go home now?" Kei asked him, he realized he sounded clingy as if he doesnt want the older boy to leave and immediately took back his sentence, "Well I mean... since we're done now you know, haha."

"Well, that means me bringing spare clothes was just for nothing." Kuroo looked at him, "Plus, you did tell me we were pulling an all-nighter at your place, can't take back those words now, am I right?"

"What are we even supposed to do now?" Kei asked him.

"I don't know, you have Netflix?"

"Yeah, on my laptop that's in my room right now."

"Then let's watch a movie."

They only stayed at the living room since Kei didn't have the guts to take him into his room a while ago, but Kuroo insisted that watching a movie was more comfortable in bed.

Jesus, they really were both laying in his bed right now, and he still remember Shoyo's words that watching Netflix with someone in your room is bound to become Netflix and Chill, aka sex.

No, maybe he was just horny. He did have a crush on a guy after spending a lot of time with him, Hell, he even jacked off to him last night. Deep breaths, Kei, he can't mess this up.

"Alright." Kei opened his laptop and oh boy, he did mess this up. He quickly closed his laptop as he felt himself hyperventilating and unable to look at Kuroo in the face.

He forgot to close the gay porn video he was watching last night.

"Was that--

"I'm gonna go to the convenience store, please excuse me." Kei interrupted Kuroo with his face was blushed in embarassment as he attempted to flee from the scene.

"Hey, wait!" Kuroo called him, "Come on, it's normal! You're a dude! How about our movie night, huh?"

"D-Don't... you...?"

"What? Feel weird?" Kei nodded his head as Kuroo chuckled, "For what? You watching gay porn? Come on, it's 2020, that shit should be normalized by now."

Wow, he really was a nice guy.

"Come back here." Kuroo asked him, Kei was in a process of thinking of should he come back, but he did, and gently opened his laptop again, "So Kuroo, what do you wanna watch?"

"Can we watch that?"

"H-huh?"

"It looked kinda hot." Kuroo chuckled as he went back to that tab, "So, you're into this kinda stuff, Kei?"

"Shut up."

This felt weird. He was watching porn on his laptop with his crush beside him on the bed. He felt himself getting hard, but he also saw a growing bulge on Kuroo's shorts.

Wait, was he also...?

"Ah! Ugh, fuck! Ah! Hmmm..."  
"Baby, you're so loud... do you like me hitting this spot of yours? Fuck, your hole feels so good..."

"Ooh, a praise kink, huh?" Kuroo teased him.

"Oh shut up."

"Hngh! Aah! Too deep!"  
"But you like it that way, don't you?"  
"Ah! Yes! Feels good!"

"I'm way bigger than that guy." Kuroo gave off a smirk, "Bet I can fuck better than him."

Kei didn't know what to say, since he had a raging erection underneath the sheets and his face was pure red. He badly wanted to touch himself, hell, he wanted Kuroo to touch him. What did he get himself into?

"Are you close, baby? Not yet..."  
"Ah! No! I was about to cum!"

"Ooh, you're also into edging, Kei? Didn't know you were into that."

"H-hey..." Kei glared at him.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!"  
"I'm not yet done, baby."  
"Wait, I'm still sensitive!"

"Overstimulation too?" Kuroo looked at him in an attempt to tease the blonde, "Well aren't you a pervert, Tsukishima Kei."

"Said the one who wanted to watch porn together with his research partner." Kei teased him back as Kuroo got closer to him, "K-Kuroo... too close."

"That's a pretty hard erection, Kei." Kuroo gently rubbed him as Kei let out a soft 'ah', "Did you get hard from watching that?"

"H-hey, you're hard too." Kei looked at his shorts, "You got turned on too, don't lie."

"Hmm... I guess I am hard." they both looked at each other and in a snap, they felt their tongues clashing as their pants and gasps filled up the room.

"Fuck, you're a good kisser." Kuroo growled as he bit Kei's bottom lip, "Hey... are you okay... with this?"

"...Yeah, I'm sure."

"You sure? Like, really sure?"

"If I hadn't jacked off to you last night, I wouldn't be."

Kei realized what he said and felt embarassed about it, but Kuroo's eyes were sparkling and as if something switched inside him, he got rougher and started marking Kei.

"Hngh, h-hey!" he felt Kuroo's teeth on his collarbones as he softly bit it, earning a gasp from the blonde, "A-ah..."

"Fuck, that was so hot. You thought of me?" Kuroo asked as he proceeded to remove the younger boy's shirt, "Then I'll go beyond your expectations."

He went straight to the blonde's nipples, licking one as his fingers played with the other one. Kei was gasping for air, was Kuroo really about to have sex with him right now?

"Hey... take yours off too..." he took the hem of the raven-haired's shirt and pulled it over his head. Wow, he really did have a good figure.

"Like what you see?" Kuroo smiled as he placed a peck on Kei's lips, "It's all yours, baby."

Jesus, his voice got deeper and Kei swore he almost came from that. He couldn't wait any longer, he wanted Kuroo's dick inside of him now.

"K-Kuroo... please." Kei begged as he kissed him with tounge, his soft moans and gasps really turned the black-haired boy on, "I want you, fuck-- I need you."

"Alright." Kuroo removed Kei's sweatpants, "What a bulge you got there."

Kuroo teased him, he rubbed his clothed dick first, licking it as Kei was begging him to get on with it.

"S-stop teasing me..."

Kuroo removed his boxers and Kei felt embarassed of his cock that immediately stood up when the clothing was removed. Kuroo kissed the tip, his tounge spreading pre-cum all over his hard cock, his saliva being mixed in.

"Agh! No... don't blow me..."

"Why not? Your search tab had 'asian blowjob' in it a while ago."

"H-how did you--?! Ah!" Kuroo licked the tip of his rock hard cock as Kei gasped, "I-It's just that... maybe you're grossed out by it."

"I'm not." Kuroo kissed his forehead, "So, can I suck your dick now?"

"So straightforward." Kei chuckled before nodding his head and letting Kuroo take the lead. 

He was good, extraordinarily good just enough to send Kei to heaven. He licked a vein on his length and licked the slit on top of his dick as he teased his balls underneath.

"F-fuck... Ah..." Kei just moaned as Kuroo took all of him in, his head bobbing up and down as he felt the older boy's tounge pleasuring every part of him, "Agh, fuck, s-so good..."

Before he knew it, Kuroo deepthroated him and Kei swore he saw stars. He got faster and faster and Kei was moaning his name all over again, he never felt this good before and he swears that not even his hands can make him feel like this.

"A-Ah! I'm gonna cum!" and just like that, Kuroo stopped his movements and wiped off the pre-cum that was on his lips. Kei growled at him, his erection more painful than before, "Hey! Why did you stop?!"

"Ooh, someone's angry." Kuroo laughed, "The tags under the video contained orgasm denial you know... don't act like you aren't more turned on now."

"Hngh... Kuroo... just fuck me already." Kei spread his ass cheeks, "Hurry... remove your pants."

"Someone's eager." Kuroo removed his pants, he was still wearing his boxers but that monster length was obvious. He took some condoms and lube that were in the pockets of his bag and spread the cold liquid all over his fingers to prep his partner.

"You brought condoms and lube?" Kei asked, surprised that he was prepared, "...Guess you're used to this, huh?"

"W-What?" Kuroo was caught off-guard, "Um... no. I haven't done it many times yet, and I just bought these on the way here..."

"Wait, so you--"

"Yeah, I wanted to have sex with you before I even saw the porn video." Kuroo was a bit shy about it, but the secret's spilled now, "I mean... I didn't even know if you liked me, but I bought it hoping that this would happen. I even finished up eighty percent of the paper just so we could have free time. When you told me you jacked off to me... boy was I happy."

"...So, you jacked off to me too?"

"..."

"You perver-- Ah!" Kei suddenly felt cold lube coating his hole. Kuroo's finger was long and deep inside of him, making sure he coated every wall inside Kei, "Hmh! Ah, p-put more--"

"Who's the pervert now?" Kuroo immediately added two more fingers and Kei was already a whining mess, "Fuck, you're so cute when you make faces like that..." 

Kuroo kissed Kei roughly, his moans entering the dark-haired boy's mouth as their saliva mixed together. Their faces felt hot as they felt each other's heavy breathing on their faces.

"I-I'm ready." Kei was almost unable to let those words out, "Y-Your cock, Kuroo, please fuck..."

"Alright, babe." he gave him a small peck as he removed his fingers and proceeded to take his boxers off. He was huge-- bigger than any other guy Kei has had. Kei gulped, his mind short-circuiting as he touched Kuroo's dick and put it inside his mouth.

"Fuck Kei, I thought you wanted me to fuck you?"

"Mmm, later..." Kei deepthroated him immediately as he took his hard cock into his mouth, the head was hitting the back of his throat as his eyes cried tears of pleasure.

"F-fuck..." Kuroo grabbed his hair and guided him, his groans turning on Kei more as he swallowed his whole length. Kuroo held Kei's ass and squeezed it, earning a gasp from the boy, "You have a really really nice ass."

As Kei blew him more, he squeezed his cheeks and gently spanked the one on the right. Kei moaned, and he made more noises when Kuroo inserted two fingers inside him.

"That's enough, Kei." he removed Kei's mouth that was on his cock, Kei gave one last kiss to the tip that had an angry red hue as he laid down on his bad, "I badly want to be inside you now."

"G-go..." Kei spread his ass cheeks as he removed his glasses and faced the bed doggy style, Kuroo smirking in response as he put a condom and aligned his dick to his hole, "I think I have a thing for your ass now."

Kei slightly shaked his ass and Kuroo smiled from the blonde's teasing. He placed a kiss on his neck as he slowly inserted his cock inside him.

"Fuck... too big..." Kei gasped as Kuroo started moving inside him. Kuroo's hands were on his waist as he started moving in and out of him in a slow pace, being gentle since Kei looked like he wasn't used to this kind of length.

"Mm, faster!" Kei pleaded and the older boy followed his instructions, he fucked him harder than before, the bed rocking as if it was about to break.

"Agh... Kuroo, ah! Fuck!" Kuroo got closer to him and teased his nippled ang bit the back of his neck, marking him, "Mm-- more! Ah!"

Kuroo flipped him over, their faces facing each other as Kuroo watched Kei squirm, "Ah... you look so pretty with my cock moving inside you..."

"A-ah, Kuroo!" he lifted up one of the blonde's legs and proceeded to go deeper, earning a loud moan from his bottom. Kei touched Kuroo's thigh as he tried to say something that was barely understandable.

"Moan my name more, Kei... use my first name..."

"Mmm, ah! T-Tetsuro!"

When he heard his first name come out of his mouth, he snapped and lifted Kei's ass and started fucking him rougher, making Kei cry out loud and making him cum.

"A-Ah!" Kei was now sitting on his lap, just right after coming, Kuroo was fucking him fast, "Ah! Mmph! G-gah! Still s-sensitive! I j-just came!"

"I still haven't cum yet, baby." Kuroo kissed him with his tounge roughly, "I haven't forgotten that you have an overstimulation kink."

"F-fuck!" The blonde cursed as his sensitivity ran all over his body, making the raven-haired boy cum quick. They both were panting, bodies on top of each other, sweat mixing together as they kissed each other, Kuroo's dick still inside Kei's hole.

"I like you." Kei blurted out, "Oh fuck-- yeah, I didn't mean to say that."

"Shhh..." Kuroo shut him up with a passionate kiss, "You don't know how much I like you too, Kei."

They kissed once again, the older boy spooning Kei as they closed their eyes and let the night pass by.

They should really thank sir Takeda for pairing them up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic, english isn't my first language but I hope I did well! And this is just me letting out all of my sexual frustrations, lol ࿐ ˚ . ✦
> 
> anyway, stan kurotsuki, haters can go masagasaan sa maliit na eskinita


End file.
